Portland
Kings (Kings Island) |nextto= |nicknames= |language=English |saint= |hexacode= KI-PL-01 / PL }}Portland is a large town located on the Eastern coast of the Southern half of Kings. The town began following the merge of several small settlements, however has since grown considerably. In recent years, Portland has become the unofficial tourism capital of Kings, whereas Newhaven is considered the administrative capital of Kings. Portland is the gateway to multiple tourism hotspots in Lovia including the Abby Highlands, Eastern Plains, and The Grand Bay. The town is the fastest-growing settlement in Lovia, after large investments were made by notable officials representing the town. The official colours of Portland are red, white and blue. History In 1942 several people immigrated from Newhaven to the southern parts of Kings to escape the hopeless poverty. Most of the settlers were elderly man who had difficulty finding a job in the harsh economic times. They sought their fortune in the unexploited but extremely fertile Coastal Valley. Farms rose out of the ground and soon the eastern coast became one of the wealthiest parts of Lovia. This sudden amelioration in the financial situation of the Southern Families led to several disagreements on wealth division. While the authorities tried to redistribute the earnings of the settlers, the families themselves felt that they were entitled to keep the fruits of their labour. The grip of the governors on the settlements weakened as an autarky came into existence. The struggle between progressive and conservative powers soon spread across the state, the first current being between libertarians and socialists. The people of the commune sought recognition under the form of their own state. Though they never accomplished this goal the governors completely lost control and the commune was a total loss. Internally a second battle was fought. This time the practical problems were dominant, and questions rose concerning the governing of the settlement. Gep Mecano finally found consensus among his fellow citizens, and the southern families made a pact of internal solidarity. The wave of positivism was carried out to Newhaven, strengthened by the economic boom of the sixties. In 2007, under the last governor Yuri Medvedev, rapprochement was found between the people of all of Kings. Huge investment projects have been made to improve Portland's infrastructure and to make it the 'green' tourist hotspot of Kings and Lovia. Due to its history, Portland functions as the home base of the historic Green Cross Movement as well as its present day successor. As of October 21, 2011, the Portland area has been bombed, shelled, and hit by missiles. Gep Mecano II became the mayor. Southern independence During the Northern Lovian riots, Southern Kings was raided by the HAMR Militia. This movement, which was formed out of a radicalized branch of the Green Cross Movement, declared South Kings to be a sovereign state of the southerners. Kim Dae-su was a leading force behind and seeks to create a pastoral, conservative community in the south of Kings. It was Gep Mecano II, son of Gep Mecano, who convinced the eleven southern families to cooperate with HAMR. Simplified town map Geography Portland is to be found at Grand Bay, south of the Abby Highlands. The town agriculture thrives on the extremely fertile Coastal Valley. Due to the shielding by the 'central mountain lands' and the presence of the Pacific a microclimate is shaped. The surplus of humidity is a direct consequence of the unique meteorological circumstances. The weather is both rainier and warmer, on the edge of being tropical. This climate is very suited for the cultivation of grapes, which became the main symbol of Portland. Another factor contributing to this aptitude is the rapid increase in elevation when distancing from the coast. The soil is composed out of marl, a very fertile type of hull. This chalk-like ground prevent water of penetrating deeply into the bottom. Coastal_Valley.jpg| Coastal Valley in the morning Grand_Bay.jpg| The sunny Grand Bay Economy Portland has know to economic booming waves, the first one was just after the Southern Families arrived, the second one after Gep Mecano unified his fellow citizens. Nowadays, after the large investments, Portland is becoming more and more interesting for international investors. The services sector used to be the mostly populated in the beginning years, but the capitalist idea of the americans blew this away, after the socialists came up, the service sector started to grow, the largest investment in Portland, the KAT-Tower, is the proof of the revival. Demography The ethnical devision is very similar to the one is the whole of Kings. The dominant culture is the Anglo-Saxon one, being mainly represented by the Americans and British. The most notable minorities are the Belgians and the Dutch, because the people who inhabit kings are for the larger part decedents of persons who came with the first immigration wave. Just like the rest of Lovia and Kings, the population of Portland is almost entirely atheïst. Some followers of the world's major religions are present, but the majority of them is not practicing and therefore Portland lacks any religious accommodations. The sex ratio fluctuates between 51% and 54% in favor of woman. It is slightly higher than in Novosevensk. In the past many elderly people lived in the south of Kings (vide supra). Nowadays younger people are attracted by the seemingly infinite potential of the town. Investment and consumption rates are higher compared to other towns due to these attributes. The number of inhabitants is growing, mainly due to inland immigration. Famous Portlanders * Elvis McCoo and Coastal Trees - Famous Musician and Jazz band * Edward Lahey - Most famous cricketer of Lovia * Hannah Rodinsky - American-born socialite and writer Category:Portland Category:District of Kings Category:Settlement Category:Settlement in Kings Category:Town Category:Kings